The present invention relates to a method for remote-controlling a self-propelled soil compacting device wherein an electromagnetic control radiation is emitted in the infrared range from a sending unit that is separate from the soil compacting device. The electromagnetic control radiation is modulated to produce a modulated electromagnetic control radiation in correspondence to an electric control signal to be transmitted to the soil compacting device, the electromagnetic control radiation being received at a receiving unit provided at the soil compacting device. An electric control signal corresponding to the modulated electromagnetic control radiation is generated within the receiving unit and controls the soil compacting device. The present invention further relates to a control device for performing the aforementioned method.
Methods of the aforementioned kind are known. They allow the control of a soil compacting device from a remote location with respect to such functions as forward drive, reverse drive, operating at the location, switching on and off the drive motor etc. A remote controlling of the compacting device has the advantage that the operator must not be positioned in the direct vicinity of the soil compacting device where he would be exposed to and endangered by considerable noise and dust pollution.
With the known remote controls it is however easily possible that the soil-compacting device is accidentally set into motion or moved or directed into the wrong direction. This is especially dangerous when the operator is in the direct vicinity of the soil compacting device because then the risk arises that he be run over by the device.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved method of the aforementioned kind with which an accidental operation with respect to the aforedescribed different functions, which are dangerous to the operator in the direct vicinity of the soil compacting device, are reliably prevented as long as the operator is not positioned at a safe distance from the device.